broforcefandomcom-20200225-history
Terrorkrawler
The Terrorkrawler is a large recurring opponent and one of three alien sandworms encountered in ''Broforce''. ''It is a large half-cybernetic sandworm that, like the Acid Crawler and the Broodworm, only appears at certain points in the game. It has a LED screen and 2 missile launchers similar to the those Totem Turrets. And, heavy armor plating, making it one of the most dangerous bosses ever, although way behind Satan. In its first appearance, the Terrorkrawler makes various attempts to lunge from underground and at any Bros on the surface, destroying everything in its path, aside from checkpoints, which it will go around instead of directly destroying them. During this "chase" phase, it emerges from predetermined locations and is indestructible. At a later point in the game, during the same level that it tries to lunge out and exterminate the bro, Terrorkrawler emerges as a boss and must be defeated in order to complete the area it's in. It alternates between shooting volleys of homing missiles and a spray of terrain-melting acid but can be completly random (E.G. Spraying acid without shooting a missile). The Terrorkrawler also makes use of its small legs to push Bros downward when attempting to cling onto it to prevent too-easy victories. Like other sandworms, the Terrorkrawler can easily be dispatched with grenades to the mouth, which can deal critical damage, albeit not insta-kill (Difficult to execute) or by drilling a tunnel and firing upon it from underground, where the terrain can shield some attacks. Shooting at it's mouth will cause it to raise the head and thus briefly suspending the attacks, giving the bro time to hide if acid is gonna squirt out. However the attacks will quickly resume. Count this as the enhanced version of the Acid Crawler. As it squirts like a machine gun, and has dual missile launchers. Gallery terrorcrawler.png terrorkrawlerdecapited.png|Terrorkrawler dead Trivia * Weapons and armor aside, its general appearance may be very loosely based on the Chestburster from the ''Alien film series, with added limbs and the darker coloration of a fully-grown Xenomorph. * It is yet unknown who was responsible for arming the Terrorkrawler with weapons and armor, however the terrorists might did it, due to the armament are human technology. ** Satan is also suspected of arming the Terrokrawler, as he also had some sort of affiliation between aliens too, and, he's powerful enough to do it himself. ** This is further proven when he appears in a level that the Terrorkrawler also appears. * As the Terrorkrawler lunges, it is possible for a Bro to ride on it, but better get off quick. * You can easily kill the Terrorkrawler with MacBrover turkey bomb by throwing it in is mouth and detonating it once it eats the bomb, or deal significant damage by tricking it into eating grenades (Best with Colonel James Broddock, as he has infinite grenades). ** B.A's incendiary grenades seemed to deal greater damage than normal grenades against Terrorkrawler when it eats the grenades. * When it's shooting missiles, the word "DIG" is shown in red on the LED screen, and two green exclamation marks appear when it's shooting acid. Use this to your advantage - It corresponds to one of it's attacks. * The introduction image depicts two missile launchers with four tubes each, but in-game it has only three each. However the fire rate is still accurate: six missiles per volley. * Considering overall statistics, it's the most well-armed sandworm, on par with the Bone Wrum, who does similar attacks. ** It's way tougher in terms of health however, and has a higher fire rate due to missiles are generally weaker than Lost Souls. * During the scroll down the wall of booty at the end of the game, it's LED screen is shown with a piece of armor attached to it. : Shoot me if u can! Terrorkrawler: ......FU Snake ]] * The word "DIG" is still present on the screen, despite losing power as it's detached from the Terrorkrawler. Implying that the power supply is either teared down with it, or Rambro painted it on purpose. Sparks can be seen on it's wires. * Snake Broskin's glider causes a glitch: He can attach himself to the Terrokrawler's body without being kicked off. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Alien Giant Sand Worm